


Elizabeth's "Choose Her Adventure"!

by Lucifia



Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [3]
Category: The Virus - Upgrading the World
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: Notes to self:Lucy is 31, though looks 18Henry is 50, though looks 35Lizzy is 12-ish, though looks teenish
Series: The Virus - Upgrading the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816666
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: READ FIRST! THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT!
> 
> This series is more of an experiment to see where it goes. We've taken Lizzy with their virus, and put them in an open ended story where the comments from readers determine where it goes! The world is modern-day-ish. Lizzy has just entered high school after skipping a few grades, making her approximately 12, though she doesn't look 12. For continuity sake, Lizzy is a descendant of Lucy ;).
> 
> Any kink is open for possibility except for: Scat, gore/vore, cruelty, sissies, watersports alone.

Elizabeth woke that morning in a strange bed, well it was her bed, but in a strange place. She sat up and stretched out, yawning cutely whilst scratching her head. Oh that's right... they had moved house! The New Chicago Space Station was a wonderful childhood place, but Mommy Lucy and Daddy Henry had decided that their cute little daughter should get the benefit of growing up on Earth, rather than on a satellite station. So even before she was born they had sourced out a beautiful mansion in the refurbished city of Los Angeles. They had moved only last night into the house, Lizzy falling asleep instantly after all the excitement of the move. Lizzy had just graduated from grade 8, despite being only 12. She had skipped grade 3 and grade 4 due to her intellect and energy. Since she was about to enter high school and meet new friends anyway, the move didn't make too much of a difference to her school life. Many high achieving kids from the stations in rich families often returned for childhood to Earth. After the energy and pollution crisis, the Earth Government has finally decided to pull their butt-plugs out and renew the planet. Thus for the last 75 years, Earth had mainly become a no-go ecological recovery zone. Only in recent years had some cities like LA been reopened for habitation, and only in the most self-sustaining and technologically advanced way. No fumes, no waste, no pollution, no damaging the environment. It was going to be a new clean Earth.

It took a moment for Lizzy to find her bunny slippers and pad down the corridor to the landing. Everything was entirely new now... the house had tons of big french windows from floor to ceiling, the huge gardens with its many fruit trees and flowers. Even the illuminated driveway with several garages full of cars was a new experience. Lizzy had been eager for the move, but part of her still missed her friends though, that happy familiar routine and neighbourhood she had. In fact, the only thing she had on from her old life was the cute pink and purple monkey PJs she currently wore. As she descended the spiral staircase, a wet slapping sound greeted her ears from the living room. Lizzy grinned, at least one OTHER comfortable thing hadn't changed about home life...

Lizzy's muscular father Henry sat on the couch in front of the holo-TV, completely naked. His youthful form looked no older than 35 despite actually being close to 50. The virus he invented 15 years ago still keep his body youthful, energetic, and lustful. His brown hair showed no signs of greying, and his toned muscles looked fresh and sexy as always. In his lap straddling his erect pre-cum oozing cock was Lucy, his first daughter, wife, and Elizabeth's mother. She had been the first 'subject' of his virus and ultimately his wonderful success and source of endless debauchery. The blonde bombshell was 16 when the virus was first introduced to her (via a 3-holed cum-filled fuck session). Now 15 years later, Lucy barely looked a day over 18. Lucy and Lizzy were often mistaken for sisters, being so similar - blonde haired, blue-eyed, hourglass figured models. The one defining feature of Lucy was the single purple vivid highlight in her hair combed to one side of her forehead.

Henry casually and lewdly groped Lucy's breasts and clit, as the hot sexy milf gyrated her ass on him. The 3-inch thick shaft pleasurably stretched out her mother's asshole. "Ahh...fuck, yes! Daddy...you still love ramming that big fat monster into your little girl's hungry puckered anal-cunt every day, don't you Daddy?" moaned Lucy into his ear. Henry french kissed her deeply and gave Lucy and extra hard thrust, spilling a small dribble of cunt juices and precum over the leather couch. "Mmmm fuck, Lucy, it's only cause you're an insatiable incestuous cum-loving cockslut daughter!" The pair of them looked up at the sound of the little preteen reaching the bottom of the steps. Henry smiled at Lizzy, "Good morning, Sweetheart! Did you sleep well? Why don't you come and give mommy's cunt a lick? You can have fresh cum for breakfast!" Lucy grinned and spread her legs wide, lewdly showing off her fucked ass and raw dripping pussy. "Morning, darling! Come join us! You can have Daddy's hot load today!"

Now most 12 year olds would not find themselves in this situation. In fact, of Lizzy's friends, only two of them had ever seen a cock - and it was in a sex-ed book at school. Many children thought sex between their parents to be icky or disgusting, but not Lizzy. Elizabeth was special, she was the world's first child born already infused with the virus. She was a born whore, a natural cocksucker, a cum-drinking, daddy-fucking, mommy-fisting, squirting, orgasming, wholesome slut. From almost day 1, Lucy and Henry had raised her in the most nasty and nurturing way possible to get the best of both worlds. She was fed cum with her breast milk. She was shown both disney AND preteen porn videos. She was trained in sports AND in fetishes. At school she learned the best sciences and maths, and at home, the nastiest sex positions a little girl could use to coax the largest cumshot out of any perverted partner. She had been sucking off Daddy's cock since 5, taking his long hard pounding in her cunt at 7, and Lucy had broken her anal cherry at 8 with her futa cock. She had then moved on to double penetration, bestiality, cum-play, filthy talk, cosplay sex, and semi-public performances, all before she was 10. The virus has developed her body beyond her underaged years. With her perky C-cup breasts and bubble-butt, she had been mistaken for a high schooler or even a legal 18 year old teen. She was the apple of Lucy's eye - an upstanding brilliant young independent woman-to-be, and a filthy no-limits fuckslut who didn't think twice about eating mommy's cunt while daddy fucked her ass.

Without batting an eye, Lizzy skipped into the room, settling herself between her parent's legs. The heady smell of cock and cunt filled her nostrils as she dove right in, smashing her tongue into Lucy's wet pussy. She loved the way her mommy moaned gasped as she dug deep into her slutty hole. Henry resumed his anus pounding, grunts and groans adding to Lucy's soft whorish sighs. Every now and then, Henry would slam in hard, then pull his cock right out for Lizzy to ass-to-mouth his thick meat. Her practiced throat took him down, tightening and massaging around the cockhead before it was pulled out with a gurgling slurp and rammed straight back into Lucy's ass. It wasn't long before Henry started bucking hard, his balls contracting as rope after rope of thick gooey fuck-sauce exploded in Lucy's asshole. Lizzy yanked it clear, sliding it between her slurping tongue and Lucy's cunt, showering her face with cum and cunt juices. When the thick white geyser finally subsided, Lucy's crotch and Lizzy's face were slathered in hot fresh cum.

"Fuuuck yes....clean it all out babyslut!" moaned Lucy, as Lizzy eagerly gobbled up every last spot of cum on her mother's tummy before wiping as much cum as she could off her face. Lucy dismounted and picked up Lizzy. Plopping down on the couch next to Henry, the lewd mother cradled her daughter on her naked lap, reaching into her PJ pants to slowly stroke the preteen's clit. Lizzy reached across to slowly to slide her tiny hand up and down Henry's cock, squeezing the last bit of cum out. As they cooled down in the afterglow, Lucy smiled down at her princess, "So darling, how do you like the new house? Have you explored the pool and the sauna and the 'play room'?" Lizzy grinned and launched into an excited tale of her exploration on the mansion grounds and the surrounding hillside. Her story continued through the cereal breakfast and Henry dressing for work. Lizzy got a cheeky kiss and grope from her Daddy before he whisked away in his fancy car to his laboratories.

Lucy too had gotten dressed in a beautiful purple and gold dress, she was to host a meeting of other prominent families in the neighbourhood as they had all come at the same time. Being the richest and most influential family from New Chicago, it has fallen to her to oversee the other settling groups. Lizzy pouted slightly when told she couldn't attend as well. "But what will I do? There's only so many times I can beat my video games, or run around the orchard...or fuck the symbian!" Lucy smiled at her darling daughter, such a paradox just like herself.

"Ok sweetie, we're not leaving you with nothing to do. There's a few things going on, and you have our permission to go out to any of them. You've got your safety bracelet, just press the button and it'll call us." Lucy wrapped a silk scarf around her neck. "I've uploaded a map to your bracelet with the various events and locations. But if you see anything else interesting, you're welcome to go! Make friends, and explore around!"

Before heading out though, Lucy gave Lizzy a few warnings, as a good mother does. "Now remember, Elizabeth Stimson... You are special. You have the family virus that makes others very...sexual and friendly. You can pass it to others to wrap them around your little finger, or wrap yourself around their cocks! You can withhold it if you don't want to draw too much attention. The world is getting more lenient towards sex, but fucking a 12 year old is still illegal. So don't over do it! The virus doesn't work instantly, and it usually needs the target to already have the lecherous desire inside them already." Lucy gave Lizzy and extra sweet kiss, along with a cheeky little butt-slap before whisking out the door as well.

Lizzy stood for a moment in the doorway, now dressed in a beautiful flowery summer t-shirt and pair of jean shorts - sexy but not too scandalous. She now had full freedom of where to go! The bracelet twinkled and beeped as she scrolled through various options, while she tried to recall other locations she could explore for the day:

1\. School open day - to meet teachers and other students.  
2\. Explore the boutique shops along the streets.  
3\. Beach - have a wonder down to the skimpily clad sands of the shore.  
4\. Other - maybe somewhere else?


	2. A Stable Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading out to explore the city, Lizzy decides to check on the other workers in the mansion grounds

It was a little too early in the morning to go to the school, and the shops were still setting up their stalls for the market. Despite being an easy cumslut, Lizzy still knew all about social etiquette and didn't want to seem like a bookworm if she turned up first thing to school in the middle of summer. What would her new friends think? Nah...maybe she'd stay around the house a little longer before heading out. After all, the mansion itself was only part of the new living grounds. There was still much to explore!

Sliding her feet into a pair of cute sandals and placing a large-brimmed sunhat on her blonde head, Elizabeth trotted out the front door and down the side path that lead to the orchards and farms. The new Stimson mansion had several hundred acres of fruit orchards, where various different trees produced fruit all year round. With the human race having a better grip on climate change, there was more control to agriculture and farming. The orchard itself was manned by several expert pomologists - scientists that studied fruit (a word that Lizzy had recently learned). Several of them were obviously summer hires, young teens and volunteers. But others were definitely serious scientists. She walked curiously up to the first one with a lab coat, a young lady up a ladder picking apples. Lizzy stood for a moment to admire her dress, and beautiful legs before coughing politely.

"Ehem! Hello there! I'm Elizabeth Stimson! Nice to meet you! I'm wondering if you could point me in the direction of the stables?"

The woman climbs down the ladder to greet Lizzy. She was a cute redhead with frizzy hair and a wide beautiful smile. It reminded Lizzy of that magic school bus teacher from vintage videos in the library!

"Oh hello, darling! You must be the daughter of Mr Stimson? It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Elaine, head pomologist for your father!". She was wearing a sheer white sundress and matching under-shirt. Over one arm was a large basket of apples, and in the other, she held a scope-scanner. "Please, thank your father for us! This is a wonderful orchard for our studies and we're so grateful to have him as our funding sponsor!" She handed Lizzy an apple, "See, we try to combine his research of pheromones with the cultivation of fruit. His research broke new ground for fertility clinics all over the world, and we thought it might be applicable to agriculture and pollination."

Lizzy took a big bite of the apple. It was delicious! Juicy, crunchy, sweet, with a slight tang, and very fresh! Her body gave out a soft waft of happy pheromones. This lady seemed really nice, so Lizzy decided she might as well spread the love. Elaine's body tingled with equal happiness watching Lizzy devour the apple. "The orchards are just that direction sweetheart, the same way you were going! Just be sure to say hello to my husband Earl! He's the chief stable hand and head Hippologist!" she said with a smile, "That's studying horses, not hippos, you know!". She gave her a secretive wink. "He's conducting his study on horse breeding - to try and make the strongest and fastest horse for racing!" She handed Lizzy another pair of apples, "He's having some problems with his breeding stallion. He thinks the native mares are to loose for it." she chuckled, then sighed. "Maybe he's the same...he used to go nuts for me when I was a teen. I'm still tight, but not as tight as maybe you are..." Elaine blushed red, unsure of why she suddenly felt so comfortable telling a young girl she had barely met such things. "Um...ah...for give me dear, it must be the heat. Anyway, off to the stables with you! Give my hubby those apples! Let him know it was from me!"

Elizabeth giggled, her innocent laughter immediately sweeping away any embarrassment on Elaine's part. "You must be a really lucky wife! Don't worry I'll give him the apples, and I'll tell him you said hi!" As Lizzy tromped off with her new fruit, Elaine shook her head in bewilderment. What a delightfully cute and sexy little thing. Sexy? Did she just think a 12 year old was sexy? Well...yes! After all, she was dressed so provocatively, no wonder Elaine felt so natural telling such a tease about her husband's manhood. Was she secretly hoping Earl would cop a feel? Was she hoping for more than that? Why wasn't she jealous thinking of her husband's thick hard cock sliding into the cute blonde darling's cunt? Where were all these thoughts coming from!? Elaine shook her head and climbed back up the ladder into the trees, conscious now of the trickle of cunt juices that stained her panties.

~~~~~~~~~~

A short stroll through the trees lead her to the pens and stables, where a multitude of animals milled about happily on the green green grass of home. Lizzy clambered up onto the old fashioned wooden fence to watch it all pass by. Goats, Pigs, cows, sheep, chickens, and all other manner of domesticated animals grazed peacefully on the expansive territory. The farm fields bordered the edge of the Stimson Estate, and Lizzy could see a number of youngsters her age leaning against the fence in the distance along with their parents. She waved to them, but there was no way she could hear them or move to them. Perhaps she would see them at school or on the beach.

Dotted here and there among the animals and framed against the morning horizon were cowboys! Actual authentic men on horseback riding with electric retractable rope and wearing those sexy leather boots. Paired with the cowboys were Shepard dogs the size of wolves. Almost as long as the horses, the dogs darted about keeping each group of animals from antagonizing the others. One pair in particular stood out - a big muscular man with a full beard and daddy-gut. His curling brown hair had the slight silver-fox grey to the edges that gave him an experienced look. An enormous grey and white dog, padding dutifully alongside him. This must have been Earl. He must have seen Lizzy alone by herself, as he and the dog turned as one to approach the fence, the dog bounded up and with a single leap cleared both the fence and Lizzy. He came back around, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out to lick Lizzy's hands. Earl trotted up to Lizzy along the fence. He wore a set of heavy work gloves and carried a cowboy hat (probably for fashion) on his belt.

"Young Lady, you shouldn't be in the grounds by yourself. It's not sa-oh?" He stopped as Lizzy waved the two apples at him. Her cheerful smile gave him a sense of security and calm as man and horse came to a stop in her pheromone cloud.

"Hello! You must be Earl, Elaine's husband?" she called out. "I'm Elizabeth Stimson! Part of the new family living here! I'm just trying to meet all the people who work with my father on the estate!" she smiled as she handed over the apples. The way she stood on the fence gave Earl a letterbox view of her cute jean shorts, and her beautiful breasts on top of the fence. His eyes kept darting to those delightful spots throughout their conversation. "I meet Elaine in the orchard! Elaine said you were studying horses and breeding for races and other stuff right?" she asked with a big bright smile. Earl accepted the apples, taking a big bite and tossing the other to his dog who sniffed it dubiously before kicking it to the horse. The horse immediately devoured it in two bites.

"Ah yeah, I'm Earl, nice to meet you, Elizabeth." he said, taking her outstretched hand and planting a roguish kiss on the back. His voice had the slightest of western twangs. "Yep, that's me, cowboy, horse breeder, all-round country man. A bit rare to find in this day and age, but someone has to do it, and do it well." He gestured behind him, "All the animals and farmhands you see were brought over from Argentina, climate was just a little too hot. We're real grateful your family set this up - plenty of space, good weather, not too crowded. Lodgings are swell too, perfect for me and Elaine, and Mutt there." he said, gesturing to the dog and the series of small houses dotting the sloped fields. "So uh, little lady, did you come down to see any of the animals or maybe the horses?" he asked, half hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh goodness can I?" squealed Lizzy, hopping up and down on the fence. Mutt mirrored her excitement as he padded back and forth around her legs. It was impossible to resist the bubbly little blond. Besides she was the daughter of Earl's benefactor and landlord. It would be stupid to refuse her request.

"Well alright little lady, why don't you climb on up, it's a fair ride to the stables!" Earl seated Lizzy in his lap, with his arms around her holding the reins. It was the safest place to be, and also hid his growing erection. For some reason, the beautiful perky little girl reminded him that Elaine and Earl had been trying for a kid. The way her ass rubbed up against his crotch made him think all sort of unholy thoughts regarding both Elaine AND Lizzy. Earl waved over one of his companions, "Take over the shift, John. This here's Miss Lizzy Stimson, one of our benefactors. She wants to see the stables, so you're in charge now!"

It was a gorgeous 5 minute horse ride along the fields of the estate. Grassy feeding fields and crops eventually gave way to trimmed racetrack and horse lanes. There were several horses scattered across the large field, chestnut, brown mottled, a few white, and even a blonde. But front and center of attention was the enormous black beauty that stomped purposefully around the racetrack. "That there, Dark Pact, or Pact for short. He's our best racer and our stud for breeding. He's an Argentinian Criollo, horses with the most stamina in the world, as you can see" Earl said with pride as the horse and rider rounded the bend at breakneck speed, zooming past them in a cloud of dust. 

A few minutes later, Pact and rider were standing in the stables. Steam rose from the stallion as his rider passed him to Earl, who in turn, lead him to his expansive stall where Lizzy was waiting. The stall was almost a house in itself for the horse, with several rooms corresponding to the various rooms one might find in a human house: a dining room full of hay and other lovely edibles, a bedroom with the sleep stall, and a living room with some furniture. Dark Pact was an enormous horse, standing 17 hands tall. Lizzy was tall for her age, but she still had to stand on tip toes with her hands outstretched to give Pact a hello rub between his eyes. "Hello, Pact! It's nice to meet you!" she turned back to Earl, "What's wrong with him again?" she asked as she patted his massive side.

_'My god, this girl's got it all going on! Look at that fine tight ass, and those perky tits. Is this what all little girls have? Or only the rich ones?'_ Earl snapped his eyes up from his guilty sightseeing. He busied himself polishing his belt buckle for a moment. "Ah...well, see he's an extraordinary racer, but he's just not used to the local american mares. They're a little...loose for him." Earl lead Lizzy around the side, pointing under the saddle. "See, he's got a massive horse dong, It's just not as big as maybe some of the locals. It's like....maybe some guy from the east coming over and not getting used to say, my wife's pussy!" Earl blushed deeply, realizing how casually he spoke about such an intimate subject

Lizzy ducked under the saddle strap and was met with one of the largest cocks she had ever seen. It was a least 20 inches long still in it's ebony sheath. Only the tip had the familiar pink of cockflesh. "Wow! It's huge!...it looks...delicious!" she said, a waft of pheromones spreading from her body. "Hehe, Elaine mentioned you have a ginormous cock, Mister Earl, and you love her tight teen pussy! Is it true?" she asked innocently, as she waved her ass at him. Reaching down, Lizzy brushed her fingertip along Pact's cockshaft, hefting the balls in her palms. The stallion shuffled slightly, but calmed under the influence of her scent. Slowly it's long shaft began emerging from its sheath, the tip beginning to moisten.

Earl smiled in fondness for his wife, not realizing how easily he could talk about such a lewd subject suddenly. "Oh yeah? Elaine's such a sweetheart, but quite the wildcat in bed. I mean she's an amazing scientist and all, but man, her cunt was so tight when she was young..." he said, his eyes fixed on Lizzy's backside. Already he could feel his blood rising, and the thick cock in his pants was beginning to wake up. Idley he pulled at his jeans to free his growing member. Lizzy backed up just in time to butt-nudge him accidentally.

"Look, Mister Earl! I think I got him excited! He's getting longer and harder, and it smells really nice-oh!?" she stood up straight and turned around, catching Earl in the middle of adjusting his tackle. Far from shying away, she gave him a big grin. "Awww am I getting you excited too? Elaine said you liked tight pussy!" Her eyes narrowed in a secretive glance left and right, "Is it OK if I help Pact out? Maybe we can get him to cum so you can use it later!" she grinned and knelt down next to Pact, laying both hands on the thick shaft she began boldly stroking the horse's cock. Her tiny hands barely fit around half of it, but she made it work, and look erotic. "Come on Pact, give little Lizzy some of that nice sticky horsey cum! I'm helping you out with a delicious little handjob!" she cooed at him.

Seeing a young kneeling preteen girl giving his prized stallion a handjob was something out of Earl's wildest fantasies. He stood spellbound for a second before grunting in discomfort. His own cock was still growing inside his restrictive jeans. "Uh..ya ok...um do your best, but..." he hesitated before boldly continuing, "I think you've gotta stimulate the tip, you know, maybe with something wet!" he stammered for a moment, 'Ah...uh don't mind me. I'll just, sit over here, make sure he doesn't get too frisky!" He awkwardly sat at the nearby dinner table, hiding his tented pants under it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he adjusted his pants, unzipping his fly to gaze astonished at his fully erect thick cock. "Damn...it has been too long, I'm getting a little hot myself." he muttered under his breath. His straining erection only got worse as he watched little Lizzy's child-like innocence slowly melt into sheer debauchery.

"Awww Pacty... You DO have a big fat horsey-cock! I bet you ram it in all the hot mares back home, but the ones here are too loose? Not getting squeezed hard enough?" she murmured as she jacked the horse off slowly. "Well I'm going to give you some nice fun, and Mister Earl's going to tell me how to do it...cause I bet he ALSO wants a little fun with me. Who knows? Maybe if he's really nice and lets me see you more often, I'll remind him how tight a preteen's pussy is!" She kept her eyes fully on his as she ducked her head under Pact and gave the tip of his cock a long wet lick. She didn't flinch at all as precum oozed over her lips, and onto her shirt. Pact's cock was now almost two feet inches long, slapping wetly against Lizzy's tongue as she blew him. At first it was a slow pace, Lizzy paying full detailed attention to every inch of Pact's cockhead. Gradually she sped up, until both cheeks were bulging with her hearty blowjob.

Pact's orgasm came as a sudden eruption, a neigh and a gush of white watery cum shot into Lizzy's mouth. It took her by surprise and spilled out over her shirt and down to her exposed midriff. The next shot splattered all over her lips and cheeks, oozing down her neck and chest. Lizzy pulled away, and aimed the cock at her neck, the third shot splashing over her soaked shirt and shoulders. Pact shuddered and whined pleasurably, his fat cock still pulsing and twitching slightly with small spurts of cum. "Oops...sorry Mister Earl, I didn't ask for a bucket to catch it. But he seems ready for round two in a little while....and you look like you're asking for round one!" Lizzy stood up and walked over to the dinner table. With a swift tug, she pulled it away from Earl, revealing his thick 13 inch erection standing straight up out of his fly.

Lizzy giggled and crawled over to Earl, settling herself between his legs. She reached forward and pulled his jeans down, revealing his impressive cock in all its twitching glory. Pulling herself in, she dipped her head down to lick his cockhead, her tongue still slippery with horse-cum. "Elaine mentioned you also love tight little pussy!" She said with a conspirator's wink. "She said you fucked her 7 ways to sunday when she was a teen!" Her fingers cupped his hefty balls, massaging and kneading the fat cumsacks in her tiny palm. With her other hand she slowly began sliding her shorts down her tight ass and slender legs. Taking a big step back, she climbed back up onto the dining table. Spreading her tanned legs wide, she lewdly opened her smooth bald cunt. "Would you like that, Mister Earl...would you like to take this sweet little girl up her innocent cooch?"

Earl was in a weird daydream fantasy where he was watching a horse-cum soaked blonde preteen beauty stroked his cock and slowly strip off her shorts. Only when Lizzy spread her pussy wide open and invite him to slam-fuck her tiny hole did he snap back to reality. "Whoa! Wait, Lizzy! You can't touch that! It's not proper!" he said lamely, entirely ashamed to be pleasuring himself over a underaged beauty. Yet his legs wouldn't pick him up and carry him to the door. Instead, his thick rock-hard cock started to ooze sticky clear precum, sliding down the side of his cock as he gazed at the most forbidden fruit. "Christ almighty, you're my boss's daughter! What the hell would he do if...uughh...if he found out I had my cock out, jerking it to your beautiful face and imagining stuffing it up your sweet bald tight little kiddycunt!" Earl clapped his hands over his mouth, astonished at the filthy words that flowed from him with such ease.

Lizzy smiled a beautiful beaming smile. "Oh don't be silly Mister Earl! He'll be totally fine with me helping you out around the stables! Daddy would be very disappointed if his employees had desires that weren't being met! And that includes Dark Pact too!" she said with a cheerful wave to the big black horse, who had now come to the table and was gently nibbling Lizzy's hair. Her smile turned into a sly shifty grin. "It could be our secret, Mister Earl! You know, you help me out... I help you and Pact out!" she said, as she slowly began sliding two fingers into her steamy pink slot. A huge waft of pheromones blasted the air around her, enveloping both Earl and Pact in her invisible scent.

The longer Earl gazed at Lizzy's fingers hypnotically sliding in and out of her fresh preteen cunt, the more he felt under her pheromones and childish charms. Unconsciously his fist wrapped around his cockshaft and began stroking slowly. A thick dewdrop of precum began forming on his cockhead. "Oh...oh you mean...you'll tell your father you're here to help me with my horse research?" His eyes glazed over as the lewd thoughts slowly seeped into his brain, imprinting them into his subconsciousness. Slowly he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his muscular dad bod and hairy chest. Walking right up to the edge of the table, he slapped his meaty cock against Lizzy's thighs. "Yeah...Yeah, that sound fair! You get to have fun seeing Pact and playing around with the animals...and in return I get to fuck your sweet tight pussy?"

The slutty underaged child-whore shook her head as she reached forward to rub the head of Earl's cock. "No no Mister Earl...the other way around. Look at the big picture!" she said with a knowing smile that all children have. "You get to work on this amazing estate for my Daddy and in return I get to fuck your nasty pedocock!" she said triumphantly, as a gush of precum jetted over her belly button. "It might go further!... Maybe I get to fuck you AND Pact or even Mutt? And I'll convince Daddy help turn Elaine's sweet wifey pussy into a tight nasty slutty tight preteen hole for your to smash and fuck and cum in....just like mine!" As she spoke, she shimmied forward and wrapped her legs around Earl's waist, pulling him slowly into her. The enormous bulbous cockhead paused only for a moment before it sank into Lizzy's pure bald slit, stretching it wide. Both man and child moaned and groaned with penetration.

Alarm bells rang in Earl's head at the word 'preteen', but it dulled to a tiny buzz in the back of his sex-crazed head the moment he felt his thick hard shaft enveloped by Lizzy's wet tight cock-slot. "Oh God! You're preteen? Like...12 years old? Fuck! Elaine's going to kill me!" he groaned and bucked instinctively under Lizzy's expert ministrations. He was frozen in place as she reached up and stripped off her t-shirt, tossing the soaked rag to the side. She was breathtaking,.a nicely developed athletic body, with high semi-full breasts, still dripping cum from her nipples. Her dazzling smile made his heart stop, and his cock go into overdrive. One hand reached for her hips, caressing the nubile smooth skin, the other crudely reached for one of her nipples, lightly pinching and twisting it. He nearly came from the muted moan of pleasure it caused.

With each thrust, his cock sank deeper into Lizzy's hot tight hole until his balls slapped her ass. She felt incredible around him, gripping his shaft with a tightness that threatened to make him burst at any moment. Her shameless fuck-happy expression encouraged Earl to thrust a little harder, then harder, and even HARDER, until he had lifted Lizzy up off the table and was slam-fucking the jailbait fuckslut onto his cock using her own body weight. Lizzy wrapped her arms around Earl's neck, gasping and moaning as she encouraged him further into depravity. "Fuuuck! You're so big! You're amazing at fucking!" She pulled herself up, locking lips with Earl, their tongues twisting together. Cunt juices and precum splattered onto the floor under Lizzy's fucked hole as Earl's cock pistoned in and out with a sloppy slapping sound. It wasn't long until Earl grunted in pleasurable release, and Lizzy felt the rhythmic gushing of cum filling her pussy. She threw her arms around his neck, moaning into his neck as he slammed harder with each final push, until he sighed, a stream of fucksauce oozing from her tiny little slit.

Earl collapsed onto the floor, Lizzy's weight driving his cock one last time to the hilt inside her gooey snatch. Cum splattered the floor under them as they lay for a moment in a naked heap. Lizzy broke the kiss to catch her breath, she cooed and cuddled into Earl's arms, her entire persona changed from shameless cock-addict to adorable vulnerable little girl in a second. It took Earl by surprise as he sat up, but he didn't pull out. Instead, Lizzy swiveled around on his lap until she was sitting with her back against his belly and his arms around her. Legs spread wide, she began a slow erotic milking grind on his cock. It felt like a slow silky handjob, from a wet tight nubile pussy. Pact trotted over to where Lizzy took his stiffening long horsemeat in her tiny hands, stroking it to the same slow beat of Earl's cock in her cunt. The now very happy horse sniffed the sweaty brow of Lizzy before licking her for salt.

Lizzy sighed contentedly, happy to have enjoyed her first non-human cock in the new estate, along with a very nice human one from Earl. She loved the wild slam-fucking just as much as the slow sensual grind. "Am I the first preteen you've rammed your cock into?" She asked innocently, as if asking if he'd had ice cream before. Earl blushed brightly, "Uh...Yes! Yes, you are! Definitely...first preteen...tight...slutty cunt..." he moaned unconvincingly. Lizzy's eyes bugged wide... "Oh..my GOD! You've already fucked a preteen? Who, who, who? Oh was it Elaine...It WAS!" She cackled with triumph. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she cooed and plied him for the story, all while grinding and gyrating her sexy ass on his crotch. "Tell me, Mister Earl! Tell me all about the first romantic time with cute little Elaine!"

The orgasm must have dulled down the pheromones, or given Earl his spine back. Despite being balls deep still in Lizzy, he shook his head, "That's a story for another time, missy!" he said, as he handed her a large container. "I'll have to ask Elaine's permission first before I can tell it. Now how about you milk Pact once more, this time into the container! And I..." he grinned in spite of himself as he reached around to slowly rub his finger against Lizzy's exposed clit. "I...will milk myself in your adorable slit. With your permission of course, little Ma'am!" For the next ten minutes, the pair were both silent. Instead, the room was filled with the wet shlurp sound of Pact's cock sliding through Lizzy's hands, and Earl's cock slowly impaling her her cunt. When orgasm came soon after, it was with a very satisfied grunt and neigh from the males, and a childish happy giggle from Lizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: READ FIRST! THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT!
> 
> This series is more of an experiment to see where it goes. We've taken Lizzy with their virus, and put them in an open ended story where the comments from readers determine where it goes! The world is modern-day-ish. Lizzy has just entered high school after skipping a few grades, making her approximately 12, though she doesn't look 12. For continuity sake, Lizzy is a descendant of Lucy ;).
> 
> Any kink is open for possibility except for: Scat, gore/vore, cruelty, sissies, watersports alone.
> 
> 1\. School open day - to meet teachers and other students.  
> 2\. Explore the boutique shops along the streets.  
> 3\. Beach - have a wonder down to the skimpily clad sands of the shore.  
> 4\. Spend a day/night out with Daddy?  
> 5\. Spend a day/night out with Mommy?  
> 6\. Other - maybe somewhere else?


	3. School Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth learns a little more about the private school she's been enrolled in, and the secret agenda of the school itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: READ FIRST! THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT!
> 
> This series is more of an experiment to see where it goes. We've taken Lizzy with their virus, and put them in an open ended story where the comments from readers determine where it goes! The world is modern-day-ish. Lizzy has just entered high school after skipping a few grades, making her approximately 12, though she doesn't look 12. For continuity sake, Lizzy is a descendant of Lucy ;).
> 
> Any kink is open for possibility except for: Scat, gore/vore, cruelty, sissies, watersports alone.

After one more cheeky blowjob and a quick wash in Earl's shower, Lizzy trotted her way back to the mansion. On the way she stopped to chat with Elaine and some of the other scientists, gathering a tidy basket of various fruits and vegetables. Everyone was super friendly and very grateful for the Stimson Family providing them both a place of work and lodgings. She had almost forgotten about her little escapade when she got back home. However her heart skipped a beat when she saw her mother, Lucy waiting at the top of the marble stairs outside the big double doors to the mansion. Her arms were folded under her breasts, her piercing eyes fixed on Lizzy.

She tutted as the young girl sheepishly shuffled up the steps clutching her basket of produce like guilty spoils of war. "Elizabeth Swift Stimson...When I said, enjoy yourself... I wasn't expecting you to seduce our Stable Master and jerk off one of his horses!" she said as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and steered her into the lobby of the house. The moment the doors closed behind them though, Lucy's face broke into a grin. She was still wearing her beautiful deep purple and gold dress as she kicked off her high heels and wandered into the living room. Tossing her side purse onto the couch and flopped down, patting the seat next to her. "You're such a filthy teasing little slut, and I love it!"

Lucy Stimson - elder daughter and wife of Henry Stimson was a gorgeous blonde girl who was the first to both develop and be infused with the Stimson Virus. Her version of the virus would later be categorized as 0.0A. It was far more adaptive and dangerous than subsequent versions, giving her the ability to grow a futa cock at will, change aspects of her body like a shapeshifter, and influence others almost to the point of absolute mind control. For that reason, further generations of the virus were toned down significantly, though it was still very potent and a closely guarded secret. Only after hundreds of revisions did Henry and Stimson decide to infuse the virus into their beautiful little babe girl, Lizzy.

To date, Lucy had settled her looks upon what admirers considered youthful elegance. With a large bouncy pair of breasts, shapely legs, vivacious curves, stunning face, and luscious lips, Lucy could have easily been a supermodel, an actress, a singer, or a pornstar. Thankfully she lead her life with her brain, continuing to work as a scientist, while indulging ALL of the aforementioned vocations on the side. She barely looked a day over 18, and every action and word was infused with energy, seduction, and passion. A slight twist of the hips here or curl of the lips there, and she would appear as the sultry whore just begging to be fucked. Yet a raised eyebrow and clasped hands could change her to the earnest and kind charity spokeswoman. In short, Lucy could be whatever suited her: Perfect. A status that Lizzy worshiped and hoped to one day emulate.  
  
Lizzy blushed deep, "You mean you're not angry at me? But...but how did you know?"

Lucy laughed and waved her hand at the remote sensor, the holo-TV flickering on. Above them, the 3D field showed a bright full color glorious surround sound video of Lizzy fucking Earl. Every moan, thrust, slap, and cumsplash showed vividly. Even their filthy conversation could be heard. Lucy hummed in appreciation. "Angry at you? Darling, you're entire DNA and upbringing has been all about nasty filthy sex! How could I possibly get angry at you for fucking everyone you get your hands on?" Lucy reached across and slowly began undressing Lizzy. The young daughter wriggled eagerly out of her clothing until she was naked with her mother, who also began to disrobe. "Our ability to entice people is just another of our abilities... we should use it for fun, but sparingly! Otherwise others will get suspicious!" said Lucy, as she pulled Lizzy up into her lap and lifted her pert bubble but up to her face. A slight trickle of cum leaked out of her ass, but was quickly lapped up as Lucy dove in, her tongue reaching deep into Lizzy. The preteen slut sighed with combined relief and pleasure, her knees going weak as her mother's flexible tongue and fingers assaulted her crotch. No matter how many times Lizzy spread herself for her family, there was always a racing excitement in her heart and body...the taboo obscene sensation of being an incest cumslut always made her dripping wet and ready to fuck! "When will Daddy be home?" she asked, almost as the front door opened in answer and Henry stepped in.

Henry Stimson was dressed in a smart business tuxedo, the future's combination of business suite and black tie. Standing at just over 6 feet tall and quietly muscular, his physic was refined, without looking bloated. Not a single grey hair adorned his head, and his well toned muscles rippled subtling under his clothes. Just like his darling Lucy, Henry had the 0.0A virus, allowing him to choose his appearance. It allowed him to take on a Bruce Wayne-esque mystic, without requiring the parental sacrifice. Besides the impeccable appearance, the virus gave him enhanced senses and strength. He placed his briefcase on the floor, where it sprouted wheels and zipped off to his home office. Loosening his tie, he sniffed the air appreciatively, his sensitive nose smelling the unmistakable scent of teen and preteen cunt juices. "Mmmm is that you, honey? Have you brought home some playmates? or is it...."

He walked into the living room to be greeted by the glorious view of his two naked daughters and a video of one of them sucking off a horse. Without batting an eye, he leaned down and gave Lizzy a full kiss on the lips as his hand closed over Lucy's cunt. His slut wife-daughter moaned loudly as his fingers dug into her cunt, while his little daughter mewed into his mouth. "Welcome home Daddy!" they said in unison with matching grins. Immediately his pants came off, and his big 15 inch cock came out to play, lengthening further with excitement. At full mast it could get as long as 20 inches, and 4 inches across: Lucy and Lizzy's favorite toy. For the rest of the evening and much of the night, Lizzy's feet barely touched the ground. Henry's cock stretched her cunt wide open as it pounded into her womb and bulged out her stomach. Between mouthfuls of Lucy's cunt, Lizzy told her parents all about Earl's big cock and Pact's even bigger fuckpole. Both Lucy and Henry were intrigued to hear about Earl fucking Elaine when she was a little girl... something they suggested Lizzy follow up on. The rest of the night was lost in a cumsoaked orgasmic state, until all three of them passed out in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzy woke and moaned to an immediate orgasm! She was lying in Henry's bed wearing her cute pink PJ onesie, snuggled on her father's lap. The blankets were drawn over the two of them, hiding Henry's hands as he groped his daughter's breasts and crotch. The poo-flap of her onsie was open and Henry's thick hard cock was sliding between her thighs, the veiny shaft stroking her clit. Her legs trembled and twitched as she came down from the pleasure. A low chuckle vibrated from Henry's throat as he stroked his little girl's hair affectionately. "Morning babyslut, did you sleep well after your nasty incest fuck last night?"

The sweet young preteen gave a pretend innocent smile, "Why yes, Daddy! I loved being yours and mommy's little sexpet!" She let slip a childish giggle as she couldn't keep up the pretense of innocence. "Mmmm would you like a morning helping of preteen ass or cunt for breakfast, Daddy?" She kicked off the blanket and wriggled around until she sat cowgirl on his lap. She could see her father, Henry lying fully naked on the bed. His physic and scent made her immediately horny for love... the perverted twisted combination of lust and romantic attraction that had become a mainstay of her life. Lifting her knees up, she spread wide and positioned her crotch over his erect stiff cock. Grinding her hips she teased his cockhead with her tight little asshole and dripping wet slit. Hurry up Daddy...stick it in one of my holes!...then I want pancakes!!"

It was one of the most obscenely sexual views a man could wish for. A sweet preteen daughter with a perfect body in an adorable pink bunny onesie, legs spread lewdly open begging to be fucked hard and raw in exchange for a special breakfast. With an indulgent smile Henry slide his hands up her thighs and over her onsie covered breasts before pulling on her zipper and settling back down to her hips. The onesie slid off her shoulder revealing one beautiful breast. He savored the view of his bulbous cockhead sliding over Lizzy's crotch back and forth between her slit and puckered asshole. "Mmm pancakes? You drive a hard bargain little missy..." he murmured as he took a firm grip on her hips, and slowly squeezed his cock home into Lizzy's asshole. "But for your nasty slutty whore ass? I'll do anything for you!"

Henry was an expert at the slow excruciatingly pleasurable penetration. Lizzy's expression shifted from lip-biting effort of initial pressure, to surprise at how much it stretched her out, to familiar mind-numbing pleasure as he pressed his 18-inch cock into her cute puckered asshole. They savored every inch of the lewd penetration up to 12 inches. She was still training for deeper penetration. It was one of her secret personal goals to take all 18 inches on the first thrust. Once Henry got to a foot inside his darling daughter, he pulled out slowly, leaving Lizzy with a hungry empty sensation. She had just a few moments of reprieve before her bowels were squeezed open again, this time a little faster...then faster and faster until her Daddy's cock had a steady rhythming of fucking her asshole. The little preteen tramp bounced wildly up and down as all 18 inches of her Daddy's thick meaty fuckpole slide in and out of her bowels!

His hands almost met around her waist as he used her body like a cocksleeve,making her cunt squirt again and again. Her walls squeezed deliciously around his cock, milking him for every drop of pleasure and precum. He sat up and gave Lizzy a wet kiss, whispering in her ear filth that a girl so young should never hear from her Daddy. "Mmmm... Fuck! Your ass is so perfect for fucking... like you were made for sex, baby girl! And you were! Daddy and Mommy made you to be a freaky piece of fuckmeat, able to do anything for pleasure!"

Another french kiss left Lizzy breathless and she eagerly complied as Henry turned her around reverse cowgirl. His powerful arms hooked under her knees, pulling them up and apart. She could see herself in the bedroom mirror now. Her onsie was bunched around her waist with her tits bouncing free. Her crotch was exposed and she strummed her clit and nipples as she watched her Daddy's massive cock slam in and out of her ass. His voice resonated again in her ear. "Feel that filthy sensation in your ass, Elizabeth! That's your incest-loving pedo father's cock sliding into your sacred poop chute! It feels great doesn't it, slut? It almost feels as good as getting Daddy's cock in your cum-hungry little pussy!"  
  
He slide off the bed and moved to stand before the mirror keeping his daughter firmly impaled on his cock. He kissed and licked Lizzy's neck with a chuckle. "Mmm just look at you... getting excited watching yourself get fucked. You definitely got that from your mother. She loves getting fucked in front of mirrors... she likes to see just how whorish and depraved she is...taking Daddy's cock in so many filthy ways. You love it too... it's what makes you a priceless little slut like her." he started picking up the pace, slam-fucking his long cock hard into her asshole, each thrust causing a mini-orgasm to explode from her cunt! He panted hard as he started to jet cum into Lizzy's bowels. Each word punctuated with a thrust and spurt of jizz! "A priceless. Nasty. Cock-hungry. Pedobait. Cumslut! Fuckpig! Sex-Freak! SLUT!"

Lizzy was already going over the edge of her orgasm plateau. Her words were babbled and stammered as she moaned and begged for more fucking... more pleasure... more erotic brainless orgasms! By the time Henry started cumming she was half conscious screaming "Daddy! Fuck my ass! Fuck me hard! Take my filthy holes, Daddy! I love being your fuck-freak! Fuck Meeee!" Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body spasms and thrashed in his grasp. Her twitching matched the twitch in his cock as their bodies crashed together in mutual bliss. She barely registered being dumped back onto the bed, Henry taking a moment to milk a few more thick globs of cum over her back, before she slipped back into blissful sex-fueled sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzy woke for a second time that morning to the delicious smell of buttermilk pancakes. She was back in her own bed this time with a clean pink onezie. Her body was dry and warm. She sat up and stretched with a big yawn, wondering for a moment if she just dreamed of being ass-slammed by her Daddy. A wet oozing sensation from her ass told her otherwise. Grinning she hopped out of bed and slipped out of her onesie. Standing naked before her dresser mirror she turned and bent over, rubbing her finger along her ass. True to form, a trickle of gooey wet Daddy cum slide down her inner thigh. Scooping up as much as she could, she sucked her fingers clean, savoring the taste. "LIZZY! Pancakes are getting cold!" called Henry from downstairs. Lizzy quickly wiped herself spotless, before grabbing a t-shirt and panties and scampering downstairs to her favorite breakfast.

The kitchen and dining room were adjoining open concept areas, one of the new perks of the mansion. The kitchen was set against a beautiful rustic stone wall complete with a fireplace, pizza oven, and all the fancy gadgets one could wish for. The central food preparation marble slab extended into the dining room to be a lavish red-oakwood banquet table. Overhead, a combination of modern lighting fixtures could be swapped out for vintage chandeliers with a single word. Standing at the stove wearing an apron and little else, Henry flipped two pans of pancakes, while a growing stack rested behind him on the dining table. Lucy was just slipping on her heels to match her new black and red dress that accentuated her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly. Standing on tip toes she planted a big wet kiss on Henry's lips, while brazenly reaching under the apron to stroke his cock. "Mmm...brief our babygirl about school before she goes today ok, Daddy??!" She grabbed one last pancake and stuffed it in her mouth as she skipped out the door towards the car, her arms laden with work stuff. "Haff a guur day, Litthy!" Lizzy waved out the window as her beloved Mommy hopped into the Limo and was driven off.

She turned her full attention back to the steaming pile of pancakes laid out before her. Each one disappeared in quick succession with the aid of maple syrup, jam, and chocolate chips. Three large stacks were done before her pace slowed, and Henry sat down beside her to have his fill. "So, sweetheart, enjoying your 'payment' for your sexy ass?" he asked, with a smile and a tousle of her hair. Lizzy's happy mew through a mouthful of pancake confirmed her status as a satisfied paid slut. "That's good, babe! Cause this new school's going to be all about learning how to use sex as your tool, rather than just being addicted to it." Henry chuckled at Lizzy's raised eyebrows of quizzical intrigue. "Finish up your breakfast, and we'll get out your school stuff while I explain."

With breakfast cleared away, Henry and Lizzy sat on the sofa together watching the introduction hologram sent to to them by the school. A well dressed handsome gentleman with grey fox style haircut and beard-mustache spoke in a deep baritone voice about the facility. "Welcome to the Academy of Essential Skills. I am Professor Anderson, Headmaster and teacher at our illustrious location." A brief tour of the buildings and school grounds whizzed with the usual depictions of full classrooms of attentive students, shelves full of various awards, and a few pictures of notable graduates and their achievements. It finished with a chart of graduate outcomes and the usual 'We hope to see you soon!' message. Lizzy yawned theatrically and turned in Henry's lap. "Whaaaahhh...I didn't get any of that! Especially what it has to do with sexy time!" she stretched and cooed. "I thought it was a smut school! But you and Mommy already taught me so much! What else is there to learn?"

Henry gave a chuckle as he cuddled his darling girl in his lap. Reaching up he waved his hand through the controls to flip through the school's dossier. "That's Jeffery Anderson. Andy to me, and Headmaster Anderson to you! He's the principal and one of my old friends. He set up this school with your mother and I when the virus was first created. Its a private school for grades 6 to 12 for gifted individuals. We have the best teachers to rival any university or college in the sol system. It's one of the best Academies, so lots of powerful people want their kids to learn there. Political families, crime families, rich families, popular families... you name it! It's also one of the best protected, so you might find some kids under protection here as well." A flick of his wrist displayed a long row of graduates. The faces flicked by too quickly for Lizzy to see, but she swore she saw a few famous people on display. "Over the years, the Academy has gained a reputation for its excellence, so everyone wants to be there!" The last graduate in the line was a familiar face. Elizabeth found herself gazing up with adoration at the hologram's depiction of a teenaged Lucy, with her graduation hat and gown, smiling back at her. Still tall, blonde, buxom, and beautiful, Lucy was everything Lizzy aspired to be.

Henry stood up and walked over to the hologram Lucy who turned and smiled in his direction. Lizzy watched intrigued as Henry pulled out a secret chip-card and held it out towards Lucy. The light on the card blinked twice with a musical trill as he hovered the card over Lucy's bosom. Holo-Lucy responded by seductively stripping her gown off and discarding her hat. Her bright graduation smile curled into a devious lip-bite as her sexy body was revealed to be wearing erotic sheer black lingerie which proudly displayed her large teen breasts, her fresh dripping cunt, and her bouncy tight ass and curves. The hologram faded to black as Lucy's recorded erotic voice started playing to an entirely different introduction video for the Academy.

Various hardcore scenes began to play to match the words. "Do you have a son or daughter you want to fuck? Do you want to see them at the center of a full-on orgy of men, or women, or children, or perhaps...animals? Do you want to see their minds explode with pleasure and their bodies hunger for more?" The hologram flashed through hardcore scenes of a father slamming his cock into the ass of his sweet moaning daughter, a mother encouraging her son to impale her ass deeper, and a pair of twin brother and sisters being literally overwhelmed by cock and pussy in a night club. "Or perhaps you ARE that young sexy big-cocked stud, or the slutty budding cumslut. Wouldn't you like to learn even more about how to become a sex-freak who can not only fuck like an animal... but can use it to your advantage?" The images flickered to a young girl of 10, who seemed at first curious, standing outside the school, then kneeling naked holding two cocks in one of the classrooms, then being slammed by 7 cocks in an all out gangfuck, and finally sitting in a CEO's office, wearing a beautiful business dress, with the CEO's cock ramming up her exposed ass from under her. "Then this school is for you... Welcome to the Stimson's Program of Sexual Exploration for Nasty Sluts and Underage-Adult Lust - SENSUAL."

The holo continued to list all of the classes the prospective student could take: traditional sex, anal sex, oral sex, threesome/group sex, as well as the more specialized classes which included the various taboos of dirty talk, BDSM, cosplay, and many more. By the time Lucy's image reappeared Lizzy was ready for another round of daddy-cock riding! This time the holo-Lucy was completely naked, and riding two cocks cowgirl style. All around here were the various male teachers, each of them spurting thick ropes of cum over her glistening body. A thick black horse cock lay over her shoulder drooling animal jizz over her tits. Lucy blew a kiss and moaned, cunt juices gushing from her crotch as she breathed 'Hope to see you soon!'. Lizzy spun in her Daddy's lap as the hologram ended. "Fuck me!" she moaned, as she pulled her panties aside and tugged the apron free from Henry's lap.

Several orgasms later, Lizzy was still splayed comfortably in Henry's lap. His strong arms encircled her, and his hips ground his still hard slab of cock into his daughter's cum-filled pussy. He kissed the top of her head while flicking through the original holo for the school. "Here's the secret, darling: Only SOME people know about the hidden SENSUAL Program. For the lucky few in charge of the whole thing like us and Headmaster Anderson's family, we're sending our children there to have education in the nastiest, raunchiest, most taboo fetishes of sex to ever exist AND to learn how to use sex and sexuality as a tool to win at life. Its a great moneymaker since some of our close pedo friends now have children, and they want to have their own family fuck-pets, just like you!" He said, giving her an extra deep grind.

"However, when your mother and I created the virus, we knew it was also going to be a powerful tool and potentially a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. That's why only a select few people are admitted, and even fewer are ever going to be given the virus. Even then, only a weaker virus will be given." He gave Lizzy a big loving hug. "Only our family and those close to us will ever have access to a glimpse of the real thing. Cause you are the best thing to ever happen to your mom and I." Lizzy coo warmly, loving the deep family love, and the deep cervical penetration she was receiving." His affectionate squeeze became extra tight as he slide his entire length deep into her pussy, filling her hungry preteen slit one more time before pulling out, "Alright, babe, time to get dressed... let's go to school!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> For this one, leave a little comment of what you'd like Lizzy to do/go next!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> For this one, leave a little comment of what you'd like Lizzy to do/go next!


End file.
